The present invention relates to a display driver circuit, a display panel, a display device, and a display drive method.
In recent years, a thin film transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as “TFT”) liquid crystal device has been used as a display device for a portable electronic instrument represented by a portable telephone. Therefore, reduction in power consumption of a TFT liquid crystal device is demanded.